


Bourne Reborn

by veronamay



Category: The Jason Bourne series (movieverse)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take long to clean out the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bourne Reborn

It didn’t take long to clean out the house. There were caches of money and other necessities everywhere, behind pictures and underneath drawers. Some were deposits he hadn’t even told Marie about. That knowledge cut now, cut deeply in a way he couldn’t think about; the fact that there were things he hadn’t shared with her, even simple things like the thirty thousand dollars stashed behind the second drawer in the living room. But there was no time for regrets or grief or the bone-deep anguish that lurked, waiting to ambush him if he lost control for a single moment. He had to wipe this place down and get out quickly, before Treadstone learned he was still alive.

The question that ran through his fractured mind was, Why _now_? Why wait all this time and then suddenly attack – and why attack Marie? They had to know she wasn’t important. She was barely a blip on their radar. It made no sense – unless they were aiming for him, in which case they fucked up. They fucked up anyway; he’d told them what would happen if they came for him, and now he had nothing left to lose. Conklin would pay, with interest.

Fourteen minutes and fifteen seconds after entering the house – three hours after Marie lurched forward over the steering wheel, already dead, her blood staining the fabric seat in the jeep – Bourne stood in the entryway and did a quick visual check. He was confident that he’d left nothing behind; they would know this was where they’d lived, but that was all. He’d burn Marie’s effects outside before he left. Damned if he’d leave anything of her behind for them to touch, analyse, catalogue with their pure white latex gloves and their stealthy black minds.

Bourne blinked once to clear his blurred vision and exited the scene, ending the best chapter of his life without looking back. Next stop – Naples. Time to play the game again.


End file.
